cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Fai
General 'Anvil' Shin Fai was a Chinese Class AAA general serving in the People's Liberation Army (PLA) around the time of China's struggles against the GLA. General Fai firmly believed that China's greatest battlefield strength was in its vast infantry divisions, and committed his forces to infantry-based strategies, developing a number of unique vehicles and technologies. Fai earned the moniker 'The Anvil' thanks to his streamlined and occasionally brutal command structure. Fai placed great emphasis on discipline, and those able to maintain it within his infantry divisions were rewarded. Able to mobilise four divisions in twenty-four hours, the efficiency of Fai's command structure and the professionalism of his troops helped to prevent the 2018 Taiwan Conflict from drawing in global powers. Stationed at Camp Snake, Beijing, Fai's Combat Number was 2030-200403-1. Army Fai eschewed armour, as favoured by other Chinese generals, instead choosing to focus on highly trained and well-equipped infantry and the technologies needed to support them. All of Fai's infantry emerged from the Barracks with superior training, possessing fervent Nationalism and were able to be filled with Patriotism, increasing the 'Horde Bonus' morale and skill boost they received in large numbers. Instead of the cheap and poorly armed regular Red Guard, Fai trained Mini-Gunners, Red Guard armed with Gatling guns that were far more dangerous and even able to aim at aircraft. Hackers were further trained to become Super Hackers, while Black Lotus was given additional training that enabled her to hack faster (and was thus dubbed 'Super Lotus'). Vehicles that relied on or helped to support infantry - the Listening Outpost, Helix and Troop Crawler - were specialised and developed into the Attack Outpost, Assault Helix and Assault Troop Transport, respectively. s were improved by adding superior armour and increasing capacity, the result being the Fortified Bunker, which came standard with mines for protection. Due to his basic infantry, using air units against him was generally considered suicide, as his standard infantry the Mini-Gunner was able to shoot down aircraft as well as being an effective infantry unit. Due to his Super Hackers, Fai was able to quickly gain resources, faster than most other generals, and due to being stealthed, he can hide them anywhere on the battlefield, increasing his resource production to extremely high levels. Because of his nature of using infantry and specialized vehicles designed to support them, Fai's forces were not meant for brute force, a trait the Chinese military are well known for. Instead, he relies on hordes and hordes of disposable soldiers. Finally, Fai was the only Chinese general able to deploy troops by air (a promotional ability), known as a Para Drop. Tanks cost roughly 500 credits more to build, which is why Fai uses his War Factories to instead produce vehicles to support infantry. However, Fai has been known to frequently use Dragon Tanks and Gatling Tanks (the only 2 tanks at normal price) to supplement his troops and clear garrisons and aircraft. Fai is also the only general whose MiG remains at normal price, and he often uses these in the mid to late game, after he has used his airfields to build Assault Helixes. General Challenge Despite the fact that his map and taunts are in the games files, he is not faced in the Generals Challenge. This means that if the player chooses to play as Fai then they will have to beat all the Generals. The same goes with General Rodall Juhziz. However, certain modifications, such as Pro:Gen, allow the player to battle against Fai in his own area. In these mods, his base can only be accessed via three bridges, each bridge being heavily defended by garrisoned bunkers and walls. Fai's base appears to be the most heavily defended of all the Chinese generals though that does not stop him from sending waves of infantry to attack the player's base. Popular Taunts See also *General Tsing Shi Tao, Nukes *General Ta Hun Kwai, Tanks Category:China Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters